On Becoming 'Us'
by bodyinmotion
Summary: Exploration of a developing relationship between our two favorite girls. My first CSI story, so please R&R if you have the time! femslash, if that's not you, then please don't read. I own nothing. Rated M for language and content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, CSI is property of its respectful owners.**

**AN: so I read a lot of stories and thought I would post one of my own. Here it is, well the first chapter anyways. Let me know what you think, and I'll update as soon as I can.**

"I HATE this case!" Sara exclaimed throwing her pen onto the table and shoving her hands violently into her hair, grabbing fistfuls with each hand and holding them tightly. She sighed loudly and let go of her hair, only to bang her head onto the table top in front of her.

"Anything I can do?" Catherine asked, poking her head into the dining room from the living room.

"Not unless you want to take over this assignment for me" Sara mumbled sarcastically from the table.

Catherine, knowing Sara would never give up on a case if her life depended on it, snorted and walked into the room. Coming up behind Sara, she put her hands on her shoulders and squeezing lightly mock-whispered into Sara's ear: "there's beer in the fridge".

Sara looked up. Turning her head and narrowing her eyes at Catherine she stood and headed for the kitchen. While she was gone, Catherine chanced a look at the pile of papers scattered across the table. Sara had taken meticulous notes, noting every detail of the case and had organized the evidence into a comprehensive table. Despite her best efforts the case was still ambiguous. Sara returned from the kitchen holding two beers. Catherine raised an eyebrow as Sara passed one to her.

"Thanks." Sara just shrugged and sat down again, taking a large sip of her own drink before picking up her pen again.

"So" said Catherine, leaning on the table and picking up one of the papers, "the Alex Leborgne case. Wealthy Englishman, disappeared in 1905, bones recovered in 2000...wow, confirmed by DNA in 2001." She recited, reading from the sheet. Looking at Sara who was staring into space, she asked "Why are you working on this case?"

Sara sighed again and looked at Catherine. "It's not a real case" she said darkly, "it's a contest. Copies of it got circulated through the lab; Grissom took a few and left them in the break room. The latest edition of some forensic archaeology magazine decided to get funny and host a 'case on paper' contest. They wrote up this ridiculous scenario involving hundred year old bones and some sob story about how the family inheritance won't go to the one surviving great-granddaughter unless someone can prove Mr. Leborgne was murdered." Rolling her eyes, she took a breath and continued, "They've given out a series of 'clues' and an over-detailed layout of the family mansion, along with a description of the conditions of the bones and now, it's my job to pull out the evidence and solve the 'case'" she finished, jabbing her pen at the other pages.

"Well that explains the archaeology textbook; I thought maybe you were looking for a career change. I hear 'Mummies 101' is a fascinating course" Catherine gestured to the large book with a lovely photo of mummified human remains on the front cover.

Sara glared at Catherine, and then picked up her beer finishing it in one gulp.

Catherine laughed slightly and gave Sara a look.

"What?" the brunette asked, her eyes widening in expectation.

"You never answered my question. WHY, are you working on this puzzle? Don't you have a real case to finish up?"

"Uh, I finished the paperwork from the Morgans case this morning after shift, and I have the night off, so I figured, I'd take a stab at the contest."

"And now you're pulling your hair out and drinking all my beer..." Sara cut her off:

"It's frustrating, ok? And I've only had one beer; so, no I am not drinking all of it and I wouldn't be drinking at all if I was working on a real case."

"So you're stressing yourself out for fun then." Catherine countered.

"Yes."

"mhmm" Catherine raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Sara caved.

"Grissom told me he'd solved it already, and that I probably wouldn't get it."

"Right" said Catherine slowly, a smile creeping onto her face. "Gotcha pretty good huh?"

"Say whatever you want, Catherine, I know he was just trying to wind me up." Sara said defensively, folding her arms over her chest and frowning.

They sat for a moment before Catherine broke the silence: "So, what do get if you win?" She leaned over slightly; trying to read the notes Sara had gone back to taking.

Sara's eyes went wide as she shielded her notes with her arms, like a 1st grader trying to stop her neighbour from copying. "Forget it!" she said loudly.

"I'm just curious" Catherine stated innocently, while leaning over a little more. She braced herself against the table with one hand, giving Sara a wonderful view down the front of her shirt. Sara chose that exact moment to look up again, and a startled look briefly crossed her features before she averted her eyes, cleared her throat, and frowned again.

"So..." Catherine probed, ignoring that she was now aware of Sara's sudden discomfort.

"So what" Sara replied tersely, scribbling something on her note pad.

"Well, maybe I can help?"

"With what?"

'_Oh the possibilities...'_ Catherine thought, before answering "the case, Sara." As she spoke she reached a hand out to grab Sara's notes.

Sara swatted her hand away with "would you stop fishing? I want to crack this case so I can prove Grissom wrong, I don't need you hovering trying to 'help' me so you can get in on the prize. Which, I have to tell you, isn't that amazing. Some collection of archaeological fact cards and pictures and stuff."

"Who says that isn't interesting?" the blonde pouted.

"Catherine" Sara groaned, and the blonde finally gave up.

"Fine, I am going to enjoy not having a case to work on until I have to go to work." She stood and took the empty bottles into the kitchen. She walked straight through the dining room and into the living room, tossing "Lindsey gets home around eight, so let me know when you want dinner" over her shoulder as she passed. Sara nodded without looking up.

Catherine settled herself on the couch with a girly magazine. She wrapped the blanket that sat on the arm around her shoulders and placed her glasses on the end of her nose. About half way through the "Top 20 most embarrassing moments" her mind began to wander.

She and Sara had never been much of friends, but their working relationship was steadily getting better. Catherine's view of Sara had changed though, when she had walked into the break room one afternoon to find her daughter and Sara engrossed in Lindsey's homework. Lindsey had been dropped off at the lab while Catherine was finishing yet another double shift. They were seated at the table, heads together, Sara drawing on a sheet of paper while Lindsey giggled madly. Catherine had watched from the doorway, unable to hear what Sara was saying that was so funny to the 11 year old beside her. Lindsey had looked up and seen her mother in the room, exclaiming loudly and running over to give Catherine a hug. Sara had looked up and leaned back in her chair to observe the pair. Lindsey babbled happily about her day at school, and how Sara was helping her with her homework. Catherine had nodded, trying to keep up with her daughter's story and stole a glance at the brunette at the table. Sara had held Catherine's gaze, and smiled. Not one of her usual thin lipped half smiles, but a real radiant grin. Catherine had smiled in return and focused back on the girl in her arms.

There had been something in that moment, when Catherine had realized that there was a lot more to the other woman in the room than she'd bothered to take notice of. Usually, when Lindsey ended up at the lab, she was bored and spent her time alone, brooding until someone came into the break room. But with everyone so busy, no one really paid attention to her. By the time Catherine was ready to take her home, Lindsey was sullen and moody. But Sara, who was the last person in the lab Catherine had ever expected to spend time with her daughter while at work, had managed to get Lindsey to do all of her homework, and be happy about doing it. It was something Catherine had trouble achieving, so when she had seen them together, she was truly awestruck. But what had struck her more was the change in Sara's demeanour. In that moment Sara had seemed so happy and relaxed. Usually so far removed from everyone, her tough girl attitude had kept her and Catherine at arm's length until then. It hadn't hit her until later, when she caught herself grinning like a fool while recalling what she had seen, how much that moment had meant to her...and how much she wished there would be more of them.

She had thanked Sara the next night, and Sara had smiled again, replying that it had been fun, and not to worry about it. Bewildered, Catherine had simply stood rooted to the floor until she felt Sara's hand on her shoulder. She had refocused her attention on the brunette before asking her why she had done it. Sara's smile had faded a little as she had asked, but it returned as she replied that Lindsey had looked like she was bored, and that she understood what it felt like to be a child surrounded by adults too busy to care. Catherine had nodded, thanked her again, and walked away. Sara, for her part had stared after the blonde as she walked down the hall, hoping Catherine hadn't interpreted her statement as saying that she thought Catherine didn't care about her daughter.

Catherine had found herself in a predicament about a week later, when she had realized at the end of shift that she needed someone to watch Lindsey the following night. Her mother had a date and Nancy was out of town. She had been making phone calls in the break room to various babysitters, none of whom were available. Sara had come in to grab a soda when Catherine had set down the phone, defeated. Catherine had been shocked, but happy, when Sara volunteered. Catherine was so surprised that she had invited Sara to dinner, before Lindsey was dropped off from dance. Sara had agreed.

Coming back to the present, Catherine sighed and tried to refocus on the magazine in her hands. Instead, her thoughts strayed back to the woman in her dining room. She couldn't help it. The more she tried to focus on something else, the more her brain ran her thoughts back to Sara. Sara...tall, dark and beautiful, when she smiled. '_Oh now hang on a second, where did that one come from'_ Catherine silently chided herself. But then again, who was she kidding. Sara was attractive, hard working, smart, and apparently good with kids. In essence she was everything Catherine was looking for in a—She stopped herself before she could finish that thought. Her heart was hammering away as the realization sunk in. The attraction had effectively snuck up on her and she had run right into it, much like hitting a brick wall. '_Shit, now what?'_ she asked herself, before looking around in a panic, fearing somehow Sara would have seen her reaction and read into her thoughts. She hadn't, she was still hunched over her 'case' muttering quietly to herself occasionally running a hand through her hair.

Catherine shook herself slightly before standing and stretching. She set her glasses back on the coffee table and rubbed her eyes. Walking back into the dining room, she had to stop herself from laughing at the agonized look on Sara's face. She was clearly getting nowhere in solving her case and looking like she was about to explode. Catherine regarded her for a moment, tilted her head sideways and asked with some concern "need anything?"

Sara's scowl deepened. "What I need," she said bitterly, "is another beer and a good fuck."

Oops. Catherine couldn't hold it in. She had her elbows on the table and her hands clasped together so she buried her face in her arms as she shook with silent laughter. Sara's eyes were the size of saucers and she turned several shades of tomato once it hit her she had uttered that statement out loud.

Still laughing, Catherine clapped a hand over her mouth and headed to the kitchen. She returned a moment later, giggling intermittently, with another beer. Setting the bottle in front of Sara's frozen frame she couldn't resist teasing her a little.

"Anyone in mind?" she asked, grinning as Sara shook her head slightly.

"What?"

"I said, do you have anyone in mind?"

"For what?"

"Well when you said you needed a good f—"

"Catherine! No, no I don't have anyone in mind, and can we please forget I said that?"

'_No way, Sidle.'_ Catherine thought, as she suddenly got a very, very bad idea. Sara was not one to be teased, but Catherine was willing to risk angering her, if only to see the look on her face.

"Forget? No. Anyways, if you want some help, I know a few people who might be willing..."

Sara snorted and shook her head. "Cath, stop. Who could you possibly suggest...oh." Sara's eyes widened yet again as she took in the look Catherine was giving her. Catherine's eyebrows were raised and the pointed look on her face clearly read "me."

"Oh, no, no way Cath. You've gotta be kidding." Sara had stood up, and started backing out of the dining room. It was perfect. Sara took the bait. Catherine should have laughed and left it at that, but her body had other ideas. She could feel the heat rising in her face, as she considered the fearful look on Sara's face. She wanted to jump her, and she didn't want to wait. She was being worked into a lustful frenzy by the wave of images conjured by her mind as she realized just how badly she wanted the woman in front of her. She struggled to keep control of herself, but her logic had surrendered to her desire, and this made Catherine braver.

"Oh come on, tell me you've never thought about it."

"I've never thought about it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Liar." Catherine purred as she advanced on Sara who was taking a step backwards every time either of them spoke. She turned to look where she was going and backed out into the hall. Catherine continued to follow. The situation was getting very heated and very out of control very quickly and Catherine was powerless to stop herself. It had started as a joke, but now, she was a hunter stalking her prey, and about to make the kill. Sara had just backed into the wall.

"Tell me again you've never thought about it. Not once?"

"I.." Sara faltered, her eyes darting nervously around, desperate for a way out.

"So you have thought about it". Catherine's voice was low and sultry.

"Maybe." Sara's voice was a harsh whisper, as she fought to keep her breathing even.

Catherine was struggling to keep her breathing under control too as the brave feeling wore off and was replaced with a nervousness that had Catherine trembling. But she couldn't stop now; she was only two feet away from Sara who had just admitted to thinking about the two of them in bed together.

"So", she asked quietly, taking a smaller step forward, "are they good fantasies?" she paused before adding "mine are".

Sara's eyes flashed as she looked directly at Catherine. "Yes." She stated simply, and the desire in her eyes caused Catherine's breath to hitch slightly. She stepped forward again, and then again until she was standing inches from Sara's body. Sara's breathing quickened to match Catherine's. Catherine reached out and gently placed her hands on Sara's hips. Sara's hands clenched and then relaxed. Catherine slid her hands a little higher so they were resting on her waist, inside the open jacket Sara was wearing. She heard Sara's breath catch as she ran her thumbs lightly down her sides and stepped in even closer. Sara had her face turned sideways, and Catherine closed her eyes for a second, listening to them breathe. The heat between them rose, radiating between them as Catherine's face brushed Sara's. Catherine pulled back a tiny bit to allow Sara to turn her head so she was looking right into Catherine's eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut, waiting, but Catherine paused.

"Sara?" her voice was barely audible, but Sara's eyes fluttered open again to see Catherine smiling softly, eyes closed. Sara leaned forward a little, and Catherine mimicked the action. Their noses were touching, and Catherine shifted her position slightly. Their lips were millimetres apart. The desire was so strong, but neither one could break the last boundary. Their lips brushed ever so lightly, and Catherine felt Sara's hands on her stomach.

From the entrance way, the door flew open and in bounded a tiny blonde. "HI MOM".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 'On Becoming Us'**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, and I never will. Characters belong to their respective owners, I just play with them.**

**A/N: ok, here's the update. Sorry it took so long, but exams have a way of stealing your attention.**

The interruption startled them both. Both women immediately dropped their hands and Catherine sprang back a step. Sara inhaled sharply as she was wrenched out of the haze the previous moment had created, as she was brought back to the present. Catherine kept her eyes closed a moment longer, balling her hands into fists. "shit" she murmured quietly, then shaking her head she turned to go greet her daughter. Sara brought her hands to her face, rubbing roughly before running her hands through her hair again. Slowly she moved her body forward, away from the wall and headed in the direction Catherine had left in. They were lucky. Where they had been standing was hidden from the front entry way.

Sara could hear voices in the kitchen. She wandered in, hands in her jean pockets, playing it cool. Her eyes fell on the kitchen table, still littered with the various sheets of paper from her earlier work. Lindsey was now seated at the table, babbling about her dance class. Catherine stood by the counter, rummaging in the fridge for vegetables trying to get dinner underway, turning frequently to nod or add a few words to the conversation. Lindsey saw Sara standing in the doorway, her eyes lighting up. "SARA!" she crowed jumping up and running over to give Sara a hug. Catherine had evidently forgotten to mention that Sara was the babysitter for the evening. Sara caught the girl in her arms, holding her for a moment before releasing her. She smiled down at the girl, ruffling her hair. "Hey!" exclaimed Lindsey in mock anger, hands flying to her head flattening out her hair, all the while glowering at Sara. Sara caught Catherine's eye. Catherine smiled kindly at her, then turned away quickly as the color began to rise in her face, and began furiously chopping up the vegetables that now lay on the counter. Sara fought to control her own blush as the memory of what has almost happened between them passed through her mind. As the room went silent, Lindsey looked up at Sara, frowned, and looked over at her mother. Looking back to Sara, she shrugged and grabbed Sara's hand leading her to the table. Pointing to the mummy on the cover of the textbook that still sat on the table she said: "what's that?"

"A mummy."

"No it isn't. A mummy is wrapped up in a white sheet cut into pieces" she giggled, "kind of like it's wrapped in toilet paper." Sara raised an eyebrow.

"We learned about it in school." Lindsey stated pointedly, "so that can't be a mummy. What is it really?"

"It's the inside of the mummy. The part that's underneath the sheet." Sara explained, hoping Catherine wouldn't mind her explaining mummified human remains to an eleven year old.

"Ewwww" Lindsey wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I was going to dress up like one for Halloween, but not if I have to look like that underneath, all brown and wrinkly and boney." She made a face. Sara laughed, and stole a glance at Catherine, who was still bent over the counter chopping a pepper.

Lindsey settled herself in one of the chairs and continued to talk about ballet. Sara sat adjacent to her, nodding along to Lindsey's narrative while piling up her notes and stacking them on top of the textbook. She placed her pen on top of the pile and stood to clear them off the table. She placed the textbook and her notebook in her bag, putting the pen in the front pocket and tucking the loose papers in one of the folders she had in.

Returning to the kitchen, she found Lindsey had left to take her dance things and school bag up to her room, leaving her alone with Catherine. Catherine had taken out a pot and was filling it with water. Hearing Sara enter the room, she looked over her shoulder. "Pasta ok with you?"

Sara nodded. "Need help with anything?" she asked, trying to be polite, noticing Catherine was obviously distracted.

Catherine had turned back to the stove. "No, not really. The water kind of takes care of itself and the veggies are cut...so I guess you could set the table? Actually, you wouldn't know where to find the plates, I'll call Lindsey down to do that in a minute" she was rambling, and absently waving her hands around as she spoke. Without looking, she set her hand on the stove, right onto the burner which was on maximum, the pot of water on the burner behind it. With a yelp of pain, she wrenched her hand off the stove, cradling it against her body, cursing under her breath.

Sara, frozen for a moment moved in behind the blonde. "Are you ok?" _dumb question Sidle, she just burned her hand._

"Ow, yeah, I just...I wasn't looking, shit the pot's on the wrong burner, ow..."

"Here, let me see".

Catherine gingerly extended her hand. Sara took it gently, examining the palm. "It's a little red, but I think you'll live." Sara looked up and gave Catherine a small smile. Once again, the two women were standing awfully close together. Sara watched as Catherine's cheeks started getting redder, so she stepped away. "You should probably run it under cold water for a minute or two; I'll handle the pasta before we have an actual disaster."

Catherine sighed and turned on the sink. She stood with her hand under the stream as Sara busied herself placing the pot on the right burner and assembling the veggies. She turned back to Catherine. "Ok, now where do you keep your plates?" she asked.

"Cupboard in the corner to my right, bottom shelf."

Sara moved to the identified cupboard, took out the plates and set them on the table. "Cups?" she asked next, and Catherine pointed. She took out three glasses, carefully balancing the middle one between the other two. Catherine made to grab the middle glass, but the glass made contact with her wet hands and slid through her fingers. Thankfully it landed on Sara's foot and remained intact. Sara quickly set the other two cups on the table, picked up the third, wiped it off before setting it with the others.

"Jeez Catherine!" she exclaimed to get the other woman's attention, as the other woman stood frozen, eyes locked on the spot on the floor where the cup had fallen.

"Huh?" she looked up.

"What has gotten into you?" Sara was genuinely worried. Catherine was never this visibly distracted unless something was really nagging at her.

"I...I'm sorry Sara, this isn't really what I planned..." she trailed off, looking away towards the ceiling.

"Isn't what you planned? What, do you mean dinner, dropping the cup, what?" Sara asked.

Catherine sighed loudly and sat down. Sara sat too, looking intently at her colleague.

Catherine took a moment before facing Sara. "I'm sorry...about earlier."

"Oh."

"I was just teasing you and then the whole situation got way out of control, and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. If it was totally inappropriate... no it WAS totally inappropriate and I just wanted you to know, that that wasn't why I asked you over tonight."

"I know." Sara's voice was soft and low. They sat looking at each other for another moment. Sara thought about Catherine's words. If she was just teasing, then how did they end up millimetres apart, both breathing erratically with enough electricity passing between their bodies to power a small town? And, she'd been lured into admitting having fantasized about the blonde. _Well damn Catherine for teasing, and damn my own big mouth for that comment about being so frustrated._ A noise from the stove alerted her back to the present.

"The water's boiling, I should add the noodles."

"Yeah."

Catherine willed her body to move, but she couldn't. Sara held her gaze and was looking at her as though she wanted her to say something more. When she didn't, Sara sighed and got up.

She added the noodles to the pot and stirred them. Turning back to Catherine, she folded her arms across her chest before speaking: "I think, maybe, we should just forget about it. I mean, since it was nothing, we should probably just forget and move on."

"It was a lot more than nothing" Catherine said quietly.

"What?"

"I said it was a lot more than nothing."

Sara stood staring at Catherine, her eyes wide and struck dumb.

"Sara, I...ok this really isn't how I wanted to bring this up, but, I guess I had better explain myself. I was teasing you because I like you. I'm attracted to you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, and that's fine, and I owe you an apology for making you uncomfortable."

Sara managed to find her voice. "Were you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it hit me very recently that I'm attracted to you. Because we've barely managed to forge a friendship, which is still rocky at best. But it's improving, and you've been so good with Lindsey lately, it felt wrong to tell you. I didn't want to ruin maybe the only chance I had to be your friend."

The room went silent for a minute. Music could be heard from upstairs. Lindsey had apparently gotten distracted in her room. The silence was getting heavier. Sara finally broke it. "You didn't ruin anything."

Now it was Catherine's turn to stare. Sara gave her a ghost of a smile before continuing:

"I, um, I like you too."

Catherine began to laugh. Sara smiled, not understanding what was so funny. Before she could ask, Catherine held up her hands. Still laughing she explained: "I'm sorry; it's not what you said. Well it is, sort of. If anything, I'm relieved to hear that, but I feel like I'm in high school again!"

Sara, caught on, and laughed too. The two of them stood laughing in the kitchen until Lindsey appeared in the room.

Frowning she looked between the two women. "What's so funny?"

Catherine stood, and pulled Lindsey into a hug. "Nothing, sweetie. Come one, I think dinner's ready."

Lindsey grumbled something about 'grownups' but sat down.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Lindsey finished her homework, and headed to bed. As Catherine left for work, Sara walked her to the door. Catherine reached out and grabbed Sara by the wrist. As she was pulled outside, Sara reached back and shut the front door. Catherine stepped into Sara, backing her gently against the door.

"I didn't get a chance to do this earlier". She reached up placing her hands on either side of Sara's face. Drawing her in, she placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. Instinctively, Sara reached out and pulled Catherine closer. Their lips met again. The kiss was soft and gentle. Before Sara had a chance to respond, Catherine pulled back. Sara left her hands on her waist. Catherine leaned in and placed a kiss on Sara's cheek before letting go of her face. Sara reluctantly dropped her hands. Catherine stepped back, and out into the driveway. Looking back at Sara, she smiled. "Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight Cath." Sara's voice was hushed. She looked up at the sky, leaning heavily against the doorframe. Catherine paused, and then came back up to the porch. Tucking Sara's hair behind her ear, she whispered "this isn't over honey. We'll talk when I get back." Then she left. Sara slid down the door until she was sitting on the porch. She didn't know how long she sat there, but when the night air sent a shiver through her body, she stood, turned and went back inside.

Sara was set up for the night on the couch. She snuggled into her blanket, drawing it tight to herself and willing her brain to turn off and let her sleep. The kiss with Catherine replayed itself over and over in her mind. The more she thought about it, the less she could believe it had really happened. She mulled over the evening, analyzing every detail until she finally fell asleep.

TBC...

_**Thanks for reading! Feedback much appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 'On Becoming Us'**

**Disclaimer: by now I hope everyone knows I own nothing...characters are property of their respective owners**

**A/N: So it isn't much, but I figured I had better give you this bit since it's taken me so long to write. For the lack of update I do apologize, and I have the next instalment nearly finished, so I can safely say it won't be another six months before I post that one. Also, same person, same story just a different pen name.**

It was early morning when Catherine arrived home from the lab. She was tired, but the shift had gone by quick enough. Sliding the key into the front lock she slowly and quietly opened the front door, mindful of her sleeping daughter. The only light came from the various digital clocks on appliances in the kitchen and the slight orange haze of the street light which filtered in through the kitchen window. It was enough for Catherine to see where she set her purse and to notice an empty glass sitting on the counter. Lindsey would usually put her dishes in the dishwasher. She picked it up and went to set it in the sink, pausing on impulse, to smell it on the way. Orange juice. Lindsey didn't like that orange juice because of the pulp. All of a sudden Catherine's brain kicked in, reminding her of the third person currently in the house. To Catherine, Sara didn't seem like an orange juice fan, but she couldn't find another explanation for the cup. Laughing inwardly at her automatic analysis, she set the glass down and tip-toed out of the kitchen.

Her eyes had well adjusted to the dark and she could make out the outline of an uneven mass spread out on her couch. As she got closer, she could see Sara more clearly. Sara had bunched the blanket up tight under her chin, holding it to her body. Her features were relaxed and her breathing even. Strands of hair fell across her face, and Catherine felt compelled to brush them back. Crouching down in front of the sleeping woman, she reached out a gentle hand. As her fingers made contact with Sara's skin, she felt a smile spread slowly over her face. She brushed Sara's hair out of her eyes, stroking her face along the way. She felt Sara stir and pulled her hand back. Sara shuffled slightly.

"Catherine?" she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

"It's me sweetie, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No more cookies, I looked." Sara mumbled again, her voice a little clearer.

"What?" the brunette's answer had Catherine confused.

Sara spoke again: "I don't think you should eat too many cookies, they aren't good for you."

"What does that have to do with us not having any more? Did you and Lindsey have a midnight snack?"

"No, no. They're the wrong kind; I like chocolate with chocolate chips."

Catherine just shook her head. Nothing Sara said made any sense. "Sara what are you talking about?"

Sara just sighed and rolled over. Her voice floated up from the couch: "You have good orange juice."

It was all Catherine could do no to laugh out loud. Sara was talking in her sleep. It was the only way to explain her disjointed comments. Catherine wondered vaguely whether Sara had been sleepwalking when she had gone to get her glass of juice earlier. Catherine stood and adjusted the blanket back around Sara's shoulders before walking up the stairs towards her own bedroom. The blinds were drawn leaving very little light in the room. She turned on the small bedside lamp satisfied with the soft glow it cast.

Dressed for bed, she lay down and let her mind return to the previous evening and all that had transpired between Sara and herself. Her good mood evaporated as she let her mind run through the sequence of events. What was supposed to be a nice quiet evening had very quickly spiralled into disaster. First she had teased Sara about a puzzle she'd been trying to solve, annoying and distracting her from her work. Then Sara had let it slip that she was feeling highly frustrated and Catherine had taken it upon herself to tease the brunette some more to the point of backing her into a wall and forcing her to admit she had fantasized about the two of them together. Then she had very nearly kissed a mortified Sara in her front hall, when her daughter had barged in the door, home from ballet. Then Catherine had made a fool of herself, bumbling her way through dinner. She had Sara nervous and confused all evening with her erratic and irrational behaviour. And, to end the night off, she shocked Sara to the core by really kissing her up against the front door. Somehow Catherine's brain avoided reminding her about the part where she and Sara had blushed like school girls as they admitted to 'liking' each other. As she ran through it all, she realized the emotional whirlwind she'd so easily thrown Sara into. Knowing the tall, quiet brunette as well as she did, she knew Sara would have mulled the events over and over in her own mind until utter exhaustion finally allowed her to sleep.

Catherine was suddenly seized with a fierce panic that Sara would hate her once she woke up. That no matter what Catherine said, Sara would decide she would want nothing more to do with her and the fragile trust that had only just been built between them would be destroyed. Catherine jammed her eyes shut, desperate to block the thought out. The panic eased, and was replaced by an overwhelming need to feel the younger woman's body against her own. Catherine rolled over and got out of bed. Quietly, she padded down the stairs and back into her living room. Crouching before the sleeping woman once more, she reached out placing her hand on Sara's shoulder. Squeezing gently she called out to her.

"Sara? Sara wake up."

Sara stirred lightly, but did not wake. Catherine squeezed a little harder and called her name again. The brunette groaned, clearly unimpressed at the intrusion. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at Catherine. Keeping them semi-closed she struggled with the urge to go right back to sleep.

"Come with me for a minute" Catherine said softly. Sara blinked and looked oddly at the blonde in front of her.

"Just come" Catherine said standing and holding out her hand. Sara lay still for another moment before sitting up slowly and taking the outstretched hand. With her free hand the taller woman grabbed her blanket from the couch, letting it drag on the ground behind her. Catherine felt as though she were leading a five year old back to bed after a bad dream. Once they reached Catherine's bedroom, Sara stopped. Gently, Catherine tugged on Sara's hand. Sara stumbled forward, but allowed Catherine to pull her to the bed. Catherine let go, and pulled back the comforter. Sara hesitated, until Catherine lay down. Sara shrugged slightly, her brain unable to properly process what was happening and lay down next to Catherine, the blanket from the living room falling to the floor. Catherine pulled the covers over them both and pulled Sara's long body into her own, sighing into her neck as Sara's back melded into Catherine's front. Sara's breathing had evened out again, indicating that she was asleep once more. Catherine reached up and ran her hand through Sara's hair. Catherine leaned up on one arm and kissed Sara's cheek lightly, sending a silent prayer to the heavens that once the woman in her arms woke up properly she wouldn't fly out of bed and run from the house. Catherine finally fell asleep to the sound of Sara's rhythmic breathing.

TBC...

_Thanks for reading, Feedback much appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine...not now, not ever. Characters and such property of their respective owners. **

**A/N: Ok next instalment is here!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot. I don't know why the whole thing is bolded...it's very annoying but I can't fix it. Help?  
**

Sara cracked one eye open. Sun beams filtered in through the spaces in the blinds. Sara was aware of something warm pressing into her back. As she shifted slightly she felt another something tighten its grip around her middle. Looking towards her navel, she realized it was an arm. An arm presumably attached to a body, which was currently nestled right behind her. She turned her face back to the pillow catching a whiff of something familiar. The pillow smelled like Catherine. She remembered a fragment from a dream in which Catherine had led her from the couch and into her bedroom. She took a moment to process her surroundings. Sara was definitely not on the couch anymore, which could only mean that the dream was in fact a memory her half-awake brain didn't process correctly. She was in Catherine's bed with a body holding onto her. The logical conclusion was that the body belonged to a sleeping Catherine.

Sara froze. After the crazy evening she had just put behind her, she was still trying to figure out whether she had imagined Catherine kissing her or whether she really had sat outside for half an hour post contact. She felt Catherine stir behind her. Sara had to fight the panic that rose within her. The longer she stayed put, the closer Catherine was to waking up and telling her everything had been a lie. She could feel her body tense up as she debated whether or not to untangle herself and run from the room. She felt Catherine snuggle further into her body, and felt the older woman's hand in her hair.

"Sara." Came the sleep-filled voice of her blonde companion. Sara stayed silent. The hand stroking her hair stilled as Catherine shifted her body, allowing room for Sara to roll over. Sara didn't move. She watched as Catherine leaned over her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sara turned onto her back and stared up at Catherine. Catherine's blue eyes stared right back into her. The blonde lay back down and spoke again:

"Sara, relax. Please?"

Sara felt some of the tension leave her body at the other woman's plea, but she was still ready to run at a moment's notice. Catherine propped herself up on one elbow. Sensing Sara's obvious discomfort and recognizing the look on her face she immediately began apologizing:

"Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; again. You were still sort of asleep when I brought you in here. I just figured...I needed..." she closed her eyes and sighed as her words failed her. "I've made a disaster of this haven't I?" Catherine's voice held an edge of fear as she spoke, and Sara couldn't help but relax a little more. _She knows I was about to run, and I think she wants me to stay._ Sara rolled to face Catherine and mimicked her propped up position.

"I was worried, no terrified, you would just tell me to leave, and I don't want to hear that. I figured if that's what you were going to tell me I would be gone before you got the chance."

Catherine closed her eyes briefly before she whispered "you don't trust me, do you?"

Sara sighed; "I...it's not a matter of trust." she said slowly, "I'm still trying to process whether or not what I think happened last night was real. I've been disappointed before and usually when I mysteriously wake up in someone else's bed it doesn't end well. My reaction to that discovery is just automatic."

Catherine just looked at her. After a moment she spoke: "Ok, let's just clear the air here. I said last night that I like you. I still like you, I'm still very much attracted to you and I want to do something about it and I certainly don't want you to leave. At least, not before breakfast. Is that ok?"

Sara smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's ok. Is it super lame if I say I still like you too?"

"Yes." Catherine answered, her own smile growing.

Sara's smile grew wider. "Ok then I won't tell you." She stuck her tongue out slightly at Catherine as she finished. Both women started giggling. Catherine sobered again quickly. She just had to make sure Sara would stick around. "So, you aren't going to run?"

Sara looked serious. "No. I'm not."

Catherine let out a breath, and sat up. Shaking her head she looked over at Sara again. "One kiss is a big deal to you, huh."

Sara sat too, and tilted her head slightly as she contemplated Catherine's statement, and her own answer. "One kiss with _you_ is a big deal. Everything with you is a big deal." The last part was said more to herself.

Sara shrugged and looked over at Catherine. Catherine stared back. They sat silently staring at each other for what felt to Sara like hours. Sara's mind screamed at her to say, or do something but her body wouldn't move. The tension was becoming palpable when Catherine finally twitched. She had been watching the array of emotions pass across Sara's face as she looked at her. Confusion, fear, desire, more confusion. She could feel the heat radiating from the taller woman's body. She could distinctly hear every breath Sara took. She ached to touch her. Making up her mind, she shuffled closer to the brunette. Her eyes never leaving the chocolate pools in front of her, she leaned closer and watched as Sara's eyes fluttered closed. She reached out a gentle hand and lightly cupped Sara's cheek. She heard and felt the increase in Sara's breathing and watched the slight rise in color in her cheeks, deciding she really liked the effect she had on the younger woman. She brushed her lips lightly over Sara's, once then twice. The third time she felt Sara respond, leaning forward to increase the pressure of the kiss. Sara slowly became more forceful, leaning into Catherine, increasing the intensity of the kiss. One of Sara's hands found the hem of Catherine's t-shirt, her long fingers running over the small portion of exposed skin between the shirt and the waistband of Catherine's pyjama pants. She could feel the strength of Catherine's abdominal muscles as she ran her fingers over the blonde's stomach.

Catherine's hand left Sara's cheek and snaked around her neck, fingers gripping Sara's hair, pulling her closer. Sara felt Catherine's tongue dart out, seeking entrance to her mouth. Sara allowed it, her own tongue battling for dominance. In the end Sara surrendered, letting Catherine completely control the kiss. Sara lost herself in the incredible sensations of Catherine's lips on her own, the softness of her skin under her hand, the warmth radiating from her body and the slightly fruity smell of her hair. They made Sara dizzy, throwing all her senses into overdrive, and she felt herself falling backward towards the bed once more, pulling Catherine with her. Catherine let go and supported herself over Sara's body with both arms, dipping her head to continue kissing the woman beneath her. Sara reached up with both hands, sliding them under Catherine's shirt, caressing her back. Catherine lowered her weight onto Sara as her arms threatened to give out. Sara used one hand to sweep Catherine's hair away from her face holding it under her hand around Catherine's neck. The small sounds Sara was making as Catherine kissed her were slowly driving Catherine crazy. As she tore her lips from Sara's in order to breathe, Sara let out a groan. Catherine rested her cheek against Sara's, keeping her eyes half closed. Sara's hand let go of Catherine's hair allowing the blond waves to cascade over them. They lay in the silence for a moment, each trying to even out her breathing. Catherine rolled her body off of Sara's and nestled into the taller woman's side. Sara's other hand slid from the small of Catherine's back around to her stomach. Sara could feel the twitch of Catherine's muscles with the movement of her hand as Catherine shivered.

"Wow." Sara whispered, eyes staring half focused on the ceiling.

"mhm," Catherine mumbled an affirmative. She sighed, placing tiny kisses along the length of Sara's neck. Sara let out a quiet moan and turned her head away from Catherine, allowing the blonde better access. All of sudden the kisses stopped.

"Shit." Catherine mumbled quietly.

"What?" Sara whispered back.

"What time is it?" Catherine suddenly lifted her head to look over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 7:30. Catherine groaned and burrowed her face into Sara's shoulder.

"What?" Sara asked again.

Lifting her head slightly to look at Sara, she sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to get Lindsey out of bed and ready for school.

"Sure." Sara answered, understanding. She gave Catherine a small but reassuring smile.

Catherine smiled back. Leaning over she gave Sara one last lingering kiss before rolling over and getting out of bed. As she headed out the bedroom door, the radio could be heard from across the hall in Lindsey's room. Sara sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her face a few times, shaking her head. The haze their little make out session had created was settled firmly in Sara's brain, and it took a minute before she was back on the right planet. Exhaling, she stood and headed into Catherine's ensuite to freshen up.

In the kitchen Catherine set the coffee to brew. She leaned her back against the counter touching her lips with one hand. She stayed like that for a minute or so, eyes glazing over as her mind returned to the last twenty minutes. Once she heard Lindsey thumping down the stairs, she drew in a breath and shook her head, vaguely wondering whether she had 'make out hair'. Lindsey appeared in her pjs, and sat herself at the table without a word. As Catherine set a glass of milk in front of her, she said good morning to her daughter, then collected mugs from the cupboard. Sara appeared, and Catherine had two steaming mugs of coffee on the table. At this point Lindsey looked up, still blinking in the harsh light of the kitchen, her squinty eyes focused on Sara. She stared for a moment then mumbled a "good morning Sara" before turning back to her glass. Sara looked over at Catherine as she answered: "Good morning to you too Linds".

At this point, Lindsey looked up to see her mother staring at her; hands on her hips, head tilted to the side, eyes narrowed in a perfect death glare. Lindsey visibly cringed under her mother's intense gaze, realizing her mistake of not greeting her mother when she arrived in the kitchen. The girl hastily threw in a "good morning mom" before gulping her milk. Sara sat down and glanced into her mug. "Perfect" she said happily, trying to diffuse the tension; "how did you know how I take it?"

Catherine visibly relaxed and smiled. "I know how everyone takes their coffee. You're easy. Black."

"Yeah, and you're complicated. Two cream, half a sugar. Exactly half. And people think I'm anal about details." Sara rolled her eyes. "Ruining good coffee" she muttered, mock seriousness on her face.

"Is that so?" Catherine answered as she lowered herself into the chair opposite Sara. "Well, I don't know how you can drink the lab coffee black, it's absolutely terrible, and at least I'm sweet, not bitter like you!"

Sara pretended to be offended, staring open mouthed at Catherine. Her gape became a smirk as the perfect retort popped into her head. "The stuff _you_ drink is terrible, but I happen to have special privileges which entitle me to Greg's stash whenever I please." Catherine looked horrified. Sara's smirk grew.

"How did you manage that?"

Sara smiled and shrugged "It pays to be his favourite."

Catherine looked even more horrified. Then she narrowed her eyes. "I was supposed to be the favourite. I think we need to have a little chat later..." she said to no one nodding her head and rubbing her hands together.

Sara watched nervously. "Uh, Cath, don't hurt him." Catherine looked incredulous. "He's fragile" Sara stated. She didn't dare add that poor Greg was inwardly terrified of the blonde. The playful banter ended there as both women looked over at Lindsey, who sat tapping her glass against the edge of the table, staring wide eyed at the two women. Catherine reached out and snatched the glass from Lindsey's hand.

"Lindsey would you stop that, you're going to put dents in the table or break the glass."

"I'm hungry" Lindsey offered as a grumpy explanation for her obnoxious behaviour.

"Lindsey, you're eleven. You can fix your own breakfast. And don't talk to me like that."

Sara wasn't sure whether she should say something or not. Lindsey mumbled an apology then rose to make her own cereal. Catherine looked over at Sara, who just looked lost. Catherine mouthed "I'm sorry" but Sara just shook her head. Lindsey returned to the table with her food and began eating without looking at either woman. Catherine rose from the table. "Well, speaking of food, what do you want Sara?"

Sara looked over at Lindsey and then back at Catherine. "Cereal's good. Or toast."

"We're almost out of milk; remind me to pick up some more later, so toast?"

"Toast is good" Sara reiterated, nodding. Then she added "I'll help."

_TBC...feedback much appreciated (as always)!_


End file.
